The present application relates to accessories and more particularly shoe protectors.
Wear and scuffing of a heel and back of a shoe often occur while driving, particularly for the shoe on the right foot which is used to press the accelerator and brake pedals. A number of heel protectors have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,097, for example, provides a protector for a ladies shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,563 provides similar protection for flat shoes. In addition to other drawbacks, these protectors only apply to either high heel shoes or flat shoes, and are thus not generally usable to protect other types of shoes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heel protector that can be used to protect the heels and backs of shoes having various types, sizes and configurations, that can be used safely while driving, and that is lightweight and portable.